Elys Meadows
Elys is the youngest child of Lyonel and Minisa Meadows History Elys Meadows was born to Lyonel and Minisa Meadows in 383 AC. The small girl was the fourth and last child Lyonel and Minisa. The maester said that Elys' birth was so long and brutal on her mother that Minisa would never be able to bare another child. Lyonel Meadows was a bitter man who though women were good for nothing but baring sons, Elys was given a man name because of her father's longing for another son. When Elys was four Leo Cockshaw moved to her home. He was her father’s ward and trained with her brothers, learning everything a lordling should know. Elys was promised to Leo’s brother Lucas but she at such a young age she wasn’t too perplexed by that. As she grew older she grew to like the idea of marriage less but liked the stories Leo told her of his brother, they made her less scared. Elys was a late bloomer, always the last to do something and always the smallest. She was strong willed as a child but her father had beaten that out of her. Although she longed to be like her older brothers she was forced to wear dresses and learn to sew. Elys was always very curious sneaking around the keep and learning what she could. What she didn't learn from books or her maester she learned from secretly listening to her father teaching her brother how to be a good lord. From books and just listening to her father she learned the best ways to ration food if there was a poor crop, even learned how people survived through a siege but she never thought she'd have to use that knowledge. Elys' red flower had come later than most girls and it was something she dreaded. Marriage. The marriage arrangement had changed that Elys and Leo would be wed. She felt so much relief to be betrothed to her friend but that feeling of relief turned to worry when Leo joined the Kingsguard. Elys grew to louth Leo from that point onward for abandoning her. Elys doesn't want to be married or have children but every time she tried to fight against it she would be beaten. The poor little lady has learned how to keep her mouth shut and smile but she feels truly lonely on the inside. After being forced to marry Everan Oakheart, Elys ran away from Old Oak. On her journey away from Old Oak she was saved by Ser Danos, a knight of the Iron Order. He took her back to the Ironhold where she served Lady Shiera Baratheon. She took on the new identity of Elys Flowers. Eventually she gave birth to her son Robyn Oakheart, who she will do anything to protect. Time Line * 383 AC - Elys is born * 387 AC - Leo moves to Grassfield Keep * 392 AC - Elys gets a cat she names Tatters * 397 AC - Elys gets her first moon blood * 398 AC - Elys marries Everan Oakheart * 398 AC - Elys runs away from Old Oak * 398 AC - Robyn is born Family/Household * Lyonel Meadows, Father (42) * Minisa Meadows, Mother (37) ** Artys Meadows, Brother (21) ** Nymella Meadows, Sister-In-Law (18) *** Jeyne Meadows, Niece (3) ** Harys Meadows, Brother (19) ** Walys Meadows, Brother (17) * Everan Oakheart, Husband (51) ** Robyn Oakheart, Son (0) Category:House Meadows Category:Reachman